


Worth It

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: Just a soft moment of thanks
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 21





	Worth It

It's heaven. It's gorgeous and glowing and _perfect_. 

It's what he sees when he looks at you. The scars. The searing fire that sings through your veins. The sparks that ignite from your soul with every flare of something powerful and ancient.

His hands settle on your waist, your back pressed against his chest as he holds you gently, oh so gently. You're the strongest being he knows and yet, beneath his feather-light touch, you're delicate porcelain. Your skin, marred and jagged from the marks of hunts past, and yet, so soft.

His thumb dips beneath your flannel, tracing tenderly along one such indent. You lean your head back, eyes fluttering shut as you indulge in his touch. Warm breath fans across your neck and he enjoys the small smile that plays at the corner of your lips.

Dear Father, he loves you. 

Your eyes. Your spirit. Your smile. He'd traverse hell just to see you smile.

But he doesn't have to. The world is safe - _you're_ safe. He can finally relax with you at his side for all eternity. You're safe and he gets to wake up beside you every morning. You're safe and you're _right here_ in his arms.

It’s all been worth it.

\------------------


End file.
